Celebrations
by guitarstrings0187
Summary: Rachel just finished her first Broadway play, and she fulfills her fantasy of celebrating by having sex with g!p Quinn in her dressing room for the first time, then continue their celebration in their apartment.


Rachel smiled as she put on her robe, waiting for Quinn to knock on the door of her dressing room. She was finally here, having finished her first-ever role on a real Broadway theatre. The audience had been quite receptive, applauding every chance they got and throwing flowers at her feet. Her co-workers praising her for a job well done.

It was a dream come true, but she had yet one wish to be fulfilled.

Three sharp raps on the door caught her attention, and she giggled as she sauntered towards the door, opening it to reveal Quinn wearing a dark pantsuit that got her pussy wet in no time at all. Her hazel eyes were bright with joy and pride, lips curled into a soft smile that was reserved just for her.

"Congratulations, baby. I feel like I'm the proudest girlfriend in the world there is right now," Quinn said as she stepped forward and rubbed their noses together.

Rachel beamed and locked the door, then wrapped her arms around Quinn's neck. Purring seductively, she bit on Quinn's lower lip and tugged, earning a low and deep groan from her girlfriend. She could feel her pussy dripping, and the fact that Quinn would soon find out that she was wearing absolutely nothing underneath her robe excited her.

"What are you wearing underneath that?" Quinn arched an eyebrow, slipping her hands down to Rachel's waist.

"Why don't you find out for yourself? Undress me, Quinn…" Rachel purred, low and seductive as she trailed a finger down Quinn's chest.

She bit her lip in anticipation as Quinn slowly untied her robe, her body shuddering as the silky material dropped to the floor, exposing her naked body and drenched pussy.

"You naughty girl," Quinn shook her head and smiled, raking her eyes up and down Rachel's nudity. She ran her hands up and down Rachel's thighs, the contact causing the brunette to spread her legs in want. "And I had planned on making sweet love to you in our apartment as a celebration."

Rachel gasped as she felt Quinn's hand on her warm pussy, more juices dripping out of her tight hole and soaking the blonde's pale hand. Reflexively, she bucked against Quinn's hand, moaning as she felt a tight squeeze on her sopping pussy.

"Then make love to me here," Rachel panted, her gaze dropping down to watch Quinn's fingers gliding along her pussy lips. "It's always been my fantasy to have sex with you in my dressing room after my first big role…"

Quinn smirked and withdrew her hand from Rachel's needy pussy, causing the Broadway star to whimper at the loss.

"Is that why you were wearing nothing but that robe? To seduce me into fucking you against your couch or vanity mirror?" Quinn husked into Rachel's ear, cupping her jaw so that their heated gazes could meet.

Rachel whimpered and nodded vigorously, staring back at desire-filled hazel eyes that made her pussy hole leak out more of her juices. She should have felt embarrassed that with just one look from Quinn already got her body heated and her pussy dripping from her arousal, but she didn't care. It was a common occurrence that her body would immediately react to her girlfriend's heated gaze, and she knew that it was a turn on for Quinn to feel her get all needy for her cock to slip inside her tight pussy hole.

"Wow, you're absolutely dripping, aren't you? You really want me to fuck you here? What if your cast mates hear your loud moaning and screaming while I'm pounding your warm pussy with my cock?" Quinn palmed Rachel's pussy for good measure, and the brunette dragged out a long moan, her legs trembling to keep herself on her feet. "And we both know just how much of a screamer you are in bed."

Rachel gasped, her vision blurring as Quinn continued teasing her drenched pussy with her palm, the urge to grind against her hand coming to a peak while she listened to her girlfriend's filthy talk. She couldn't help herself. Dirty talking Quinn really turned her on to the point that it drove her insane sometimes.

"I'll k-keep quiet, Quinn. Please, fuck me here. I won't be able to wait until we get home," Rachel pleaded, rolling her hips to rub her pussy against Quinn's stilled hand.

"Not even until the limo?" Quinn asked, amused as she dipped the tip of her finger inside Rachel's warm pussy, only to withdraw it immediately. Rachel whined helplessly and rubbed her thighs together to alleviate some of the pressure.

"Not even until we get to the limo. Please, Quinn. Take me on the couch, against the mirror, or the door. I don't care, just as long as you slide your cock inside my wet pussy," Rachel half-moaned, half-begged as she stared at the huge bulge in Quinn's slacks.

"Just one round, and then we'll have the rest in our bed," Quinn finally conceded, pulling down her pants and boxers, her thick and veiny shaft fully hard and jutting out proudly between her legs.

Rachel moaned in delight as she wrapped her hand around Quinn's cock, pumping it quickly while she massaged her balls with the other. Quinn groaned in pleasure and thrust against Rachel's fist, the wet sounds bouncing around the room.

"Fuck," Quinn gasped and removed her cock from Rachel's hand. "I wanna cum first in your pussy, baby. Get on that vanity mirror and spread your legs wide open for me. Show me that slutty pussy of yours."

Rachel whimpered and hopped on the small desk of the mirror, spreading her legs as far as they would go. Her pussy throbbed insistently with the need to be stuffed by Quinn's cock, hole begging to be stretched out with the wide girth of the blonde's stiff pole.

Quinn licked her lips and strummed Rachel's clit with her fingers, crashing their lips together for a heated kiss. Rachel moaned against Quinn's mouth, shuddering as her pussy was played with like a fine-tuned instrument. She dragged her nails against the nape of Quinn's neck, smiling as the blonde mewled against her lips.

"Fuck me, Quinn. Stick that dick in my tight pussy hole," she whispered, playing with Quinn's silky golden locks.

Quinn groaned and gripped her rock hard cock by the base, then slowly immersed herself inside Rachel's tight pussy. Moaning softly, Rachel threw her head back as she felt every inch of Quinn's dick sliding inside her greedy pussy, completely stretching out her pussy hole. The stretch was satisfying, and she purred as the pleasurable friction of Quinn's cock against her pussy walls made her moan in pure ecstasy.

"No time, Quinn. Beat my pussy with that hot cock of yours. I promise we can do more celebrating at home or in the limo, if you'd like," Rachel panted, wrapping her legs around Quinn's waist, rolling her hips to urge her to start _fucking_ her.

At this, Quinn moaned and snapped her hips forward, and Rachel bit her lip to contain her loud moans and screams that were threatening to spill out. The sensations of bliss and ecstasy at having her warm pussy stuffed and pounded by her girlfriend's hot cock took over her body, and she wanted to moan and scream so badly, the challenge of keeping quiet a tough one.

No matter how hard she tried to stay quiet, even in their own bed, she would soon start screaming and moaning desperately for Quinn to keep on drilling her needy pussy, which was why they had no choice but to have their whole apartment soundproofed to keep the neighbors from hearing their loud and rampant fucking.

"Quinn, I can't-" Rachel whined helplessly as she succumbed to the pleasure of having her pussy pounded with hot cock.

"Just talk dirty, Rachel. How does your pussy feel?" Quinn groaned, thrusting faster into Rachel's sopping pussy.

"It f-feels good. So fucking good. Your cock is so good at pounding my pussy, Quinn," Rachel managed to gasp out, tightly gripping the edge of the desk as she focused on Quinn's cock sliding in and out of her pussy. "Just like that, baby! Fuck me, fuck me!" she whined, and Quinn crashed their lips together to swallow her moans and screams.

Digging her nails into Quinn's back, she lifted her hips to fuck her pussy against the blonde's thick meat, their tongues dueling as they rocked back and forth against each other, and the mirror trembling with the force of their fucking. Quinn grunted as she pounded faster into Rachel's tight pussy, the wet squelching sounds filling the whole room.

Rachel soon felt Quinn's cock pulsing inside her, begging to unload her sperm inside her warm pussy. She clenched her pussy muscles around Quinn's cock, desperate to have her needy pussy filled with her girlfriend's hot sperm.

"Faster, baby. Fuck me faster. I want you to cum inside my pussy. Want to feel your sperm oozing out of my slutty pussy," Rachel writhed underneath Quinn, clenching her pussy to milk her girlfriend's cock.

"Holy shit!" Quinn gasped, burying her face in Rachel's neck as she bottomed out, shooting her semen deep inside Rachel's begging pussy.

Rachel moaned at the sensation of Quinn's sperm being dumped inside her pussy, and she lay slack as she massaged her pussy muscles around Quinn's cock, milking every last drop of her creamy white cum. Content and sated for the time being, she smiled lazily as Quinn peppered her face with sweet kisses.

"You're so amazing," Quinn sighed as she pulled out, and Rachel mewled as she felt her sperm leaking out of her pussy hole and trickling down her thighs.

"Are you talking about the hot sex we just had or my performance on stage?" Rachel teased, poking Quinn in her chest.

"I'd say both. Definitely both," Quinn laughed and nuzzled her face into Rachel's neck, causing the brunette to giggle in delight. "Too bad I couldn't get naked with you."

"Well, you can get naked with me in bed later. Then you can definitely make me scream as loud as you want," Rachel smiled and tucked Quinn's cock back in her boxers and zipped up her slacks.

"Alright. But let me clean you up first," Quinn husked and sank down on her knees, and Rachel bit her lip at the sight of Quinn's head between her legs. It was always a jarring sight to see, and Quinn's mouth and tongue on her pussy was definitely one of her favorites.

Quinn gave her pussy small, kittenish licks, dragging their combined cum away with her tongue. Rachel mewled and massaged Quinn's scalp, watching as the blonde eagerly lapped away at her pussy lips.

"Come here," Rachel purred and pulled Quinn up to her feet, the sensation of her mouth on her pussy she still felt. Quinn smiled and kissed her, and Rachel moaned at the heady taste of her cum and Quinn's sperm dripping inside her mouth. "Delicious…"

"We better get going," Quinn sighed as Rachel kissed her lips and neck. "Otherwise we'd be doing all the celebrating in here, and I'd rather be doing it on our bed."

"Alright. I think the driver's been waiting long, anyway," Rachel giggled as she stood up.

She got dressed and smiled as Quinn slid their hands together, locking the dressing room safely behind her before they left. Sure enough, the driver and the limo were waiting outside the theatre for them, but the driver showed no signs that he was getting impatient. He just smiled and tipped his hat as he opened the door for them, and Rachel smiled as she felt Quinn's hand on the small of her back, guiding her inside.

Soon, they were weaving through the streets of New York, and they spent the whole trip making out on the leathered seat of the limo, with Rachel occasionally palming Quinn's cock through her pants. She smirked as Quinn bucked her hips, eagerly grinding the bulge in her slacks against her palm.

Rachel hummed and bent forward, licking a hot, wet stripe across the tent in Quinn's slacks. She nuzzled her face lower, right were Quinn's balls were, and dragged her tongue around that part. Above her, Quinn was a panting mess, watching her with hooded eyes as she teased her straining cock.

Suddenly, the limo stopped, and Rachel immediately sat up, patting Quinn's crotch as she smirked deviously. The partition opened, and the driver announced that they've already arrived in front of their apartment building. Rachel thanked him and took Quinn's hand, leading her inside the building and into the elevator.

As soon as the elevator doors closed shut, Quinn lunged at Rachel and pinned her against the steel walls. Rachel squeaked in surprise, looking up at Quinn with wide, brown eyes.

"You're such a tease," Quinn growled, hiking Rachel's skirt up with her hands to expose her lacy, cream-colored panties. "You just wanted to get my cock nice and hard by the time we got home, huh?"

Rachel gasped and clutched Quinn's shoulders as the blonde slipped her hand underneath her panties, tracing her wet pussy lips with pale and slender fingers. Instead of being afraid that they might get caught, the thought of the doors opening and someone else catching her pinned against the wall with her girlfriend's hand stuffed inside her panties just increased her arousal.

Gripping Quinn's shoulders tightly, she started grinding her pussy down on the blonde's fingers, desperate to have her pussy hole pleasured again. But Quinn just removed her hand and smirked, and Rachel whined helplessly as she planted her hands against the wall to keep herself steady.

The elevator stopped at their floor, and they made their way towards their apartment. Rachel was so desperate for more that she got down on her knees as soon as Quinn locked the door. With practiced ease, she unzipped Quinn's slacks and tugged down her boxers, moaning at the sight of the pale and veiny cock that sprung out.

"Suck on my cock, Rach," Quinn smirked as she gripped her cock by the base and traced Rachel's pouty lips with the bulbous head. Rachel moaned and parted her lips, taking in Quinn's cock inch by inch.

Quinn's cock felt hot and hard inside her mouth, and she started bobbing her head up and down, raking her nails against the blonde's thighs as she blew her. She kissed the tip of Quinn's cock, smiling as the blonde moaned gutturally. Slurping up the pre-cum that oozed out of Quinn's cock, she hummed at its musky taste and dragged her tongue against the whole length of her stiff pole, cupping her balls with her hands.

She grazed her teeth against Quinn's cock, then started mouthing at her balls, licking and sucking at her smooth testicles. Nuzzling her nose against Quinn's balls, Rachel pumped her thick shaft, the tips of her fingers barely meeting around its girth. Quinn groaned and bucked her hips, and Rachel put her cock back inside her mouth, taking in the whole length with ease.

She knew for a fact that Quinn greatly appreciated the fact that her gag reflex was absent, and she used this to her advantage every time she gave her girlfriend head. Hollowing her cheeks, she sucked hard, and Quinn moaned loudly, tangling her hands in her chestnut hair. Rachel giggled around Quinn's cock and started blowing her faster, sucking and slurping lewdly on her fat dick.

"G-gonna cum, baby," Quinn warned, but Rachel just bobbed her head faster, moaning around her cock as her pussy walls clenched around nothing. "Shit!"

Rachel moaned as Quinn unloaded her sperm inside her mouth, and she drank everything up, enjoying the warm sensation of her girlfriend's semen sliding down her throat. Quinn shuddered and braced herself against the door, her knees trembling from the force of her orgasm.

"C'mere," Quinn growled playfully, lifting Rachel up and wrapping her legs around her waist as soon as she recovered. Rachel squealed and wrapped her arms around Quinn's neck as she was carried to their bedroom, giggling all the way while Quinn grinned up at her.

"Congratulations again on your first big Broadway role, baby," Quinn smiled as she gently lay Rachel down on the bed.

"Thank you, baby. And thank you for being the most supportive girlfriend there is," Rachel responded as she kissed Quinn tenderly.

"You know I'll always support you, Rach. But try not to overexert yourself, okay?" Quinn furrowed her eyebrows, hazel eyes filled with concern.

"I promise, Quinn," Rachel said softly. She herself knew that when she was into something, she would invest all of her time and energy in doing it, up to the point where she didn't notice she was barely having any sleep or rest at all. One time, Quinn had stopped making and buying coffee for her, firmly saying that she needed to rest.

She honestly loved the fact that Quinn cared so much about her, and so she made sure that she always had time to spend with her, despite the busy schedules she had. Not just _when_ she had the time, but she would _free_ herself, because her relationship with Quinn was what she treasured the most.

Quinn smiled and kissed her tenderly, running her hands up and down her waist as her lips glided along her jaw, neck, and breasts. Rachel's breath hitched as she watched Quinn worship her body with soft kisses, laying slack against the mattress as she lost herself in the loving kisses Quinn gave her. Finally, Quinn stopped right between her legs, and she gripped the sheets tightly in anticipation of what was to come next.

With a wink, Quinn latched her mouth onto her dripping pussy, and Rachel let out a loud moan of pleasure as she felt her tongue gliding across her swollen pussy lips. She gasped sharply as Quinn slurped and nipped on her pussy, hips rising off the bed to grind her sex against the blonde's mouth.

The wet, messy sounds of Quinn devouring her pussy like a five-course meal reduced Rachel into a moaning, quivering mess, her pussy hole steadily leaking out cum. Quinn's tongue and mouth working her pussy felt amazing, and she rocked her hips to hump her pussy against her mouth.

"Oh, Quinn…" Rachel sighed, tangling her fingers in Quinn's hair to push her mouth closer to her needy pussy. "Your mouth feels so good on my pussy. You're so amazing at eating my pussy out. That tongue- oh my!" she squealed as she felt Quinn's tongue push inside her pussy, her hips jerking in surprise.

She gasped and started fingering her clit, watching Quinn's tongue thrust in and out of her pussy hole. Her whole body thrummed, thighs trembling and pussy quivering as she tried to hold out on her orgasm. But Quinn was having none of it, tongue-fucking her faster that she couldn't reign herself in any longer.

With a loud scream, Rachel came, her pussy squirting out her juices and soaking Quinn's mouth and chin. She shuddered as jets of cum spurted out of her pussy hole, with Quinn eagerly lapping everything up.

"I love it when you cum. It's so hot watching your pussy squirt," Quinn husked, licking her lips as she wiped her chin.

"Mmm, you're a master at making me squirt. And that was just your mouth… Make my pussy squirt with your cock," Rachel purred, bucking her hips upwards to rub her pussy against Quinn's hard cock.

"Your wish is my command." Quinn slid her cock inside Rachel's pussy in one thrust, and the brunette moaned and swirled her tongue around her earlobe, took it between her teeth and tugged, knowing that this was one of Quinn's erogenous zones.

She raised her legs and Quinn placed them on her shoulders, allowing her cock to plunge deeper inside of her tight and warm pussy. Rachel mewled as the angle provided her more pleasure, feeling every inch of Quinn's cock pulsing and twitching inside her pussy.

Quinn sighed and thrust deeper and faster, and Rachel massaged her breasts, watching the way her pussy lips stretched out for her girlfriend's cock. Her moans rose in pitch as Quinn increased her pace, her balls slapping against her ass as she drove her cock deeper inside her sopping wet pussy. Quinn pulled out for a moment, rubbing her cockhead against her pussy, slapping her clit lightly with the length of her cock.

Rachel whimpered and bucked her hips, desperate to have Quinn's cock back inside her pussy, reaming her tight hole wide open. Quinn seemed to take the hint and rammed her cock back inside her pussy, causing Rachel to scream and arch her body.

"That's it, baby! Fuck me, fuck me!" Rachel sobbed in pleasure as she thrust back against Quinn's cock, the headboard of the bed slamming against the wall while they fucked against each other. "Oh, you make my pussy feel so good!"

"Fuck, your pussy is so hot. Clenching my cock like that, yeah. Squeeze my dick with your pussy, baby," Quinn panted, drilling her cock harder inside Rachel's leaking pussy.

Rachel whined and _squeezed_ her pussy muscles, feeling Quinn's cock throb against her walls. She clung on desperately to Quinn, tightly gripping her shoulders as she felt the telltale signs of an oncoming orgasm.

"Blow your load in me, baby. Dump your sperm in my slutty pussy," Rachel wheezed and came, her pussy squirting more forcefully and soaking Quinn's cock with her slick cum.

Quinn groaned and pounded her pussy faster, and Rachel's eyes rolled to the back of her head as her pussy took the beating from her girlfriend's stiff pole. She felt another orgasm coming, with Quinn's cock pounding her pussy roughly.

"Cum with me, baby. I'll dump my sperm in your pussy soon," Quinn strained out, and Rachel writhed underneath her, pussy clenching and unclenching more insistently.

Rachel screamed, her lungs giving out as her pussy squirted one last time, triggering Quinn's orgasm in the process. Her pussy was filled up with her girlfriend's seed, and Quinn moaned and pushed her sperm deeper inside her pussy, riding out their orgasms in the process.

"That feels so amazing," Rachel moaned, her gaze dropping down to her pussy that spurted out Quinn's thick, white semen. "So hot."

"Yeah," Quinn laughed, running her hands through Rachel's hair. "That was one hot celebration."

"Oh, but we're not finished. I'm not done with the celebrations yet," Rachel smirked as she rolled them over, straddling Quinn's thighs and pushing her pussy down on her softening cock.

Quinn's eyes rolled to the back of her head, and Rachel giggled. There was still a whole lot more celebrating to do, after all.


End file.
